soo complicated?
by DestinyTheVampireQueen
Summary: Umm Im really bad at Summerys but ill try. A fiolee fanfic Marshall loves fionna, PG loves fionna, then Ice Queen accidentally opens a portal to Ooo and everything gets...Complicated! Will they find their way home or is this a test made by death where they are destined to die..
1. chapter 1

**_A/N_****_ fionna is 16 in this story and its my first story so please be supportive._**

**_Fionna Pov_**

**_I raised my head off my pillow and groaned. Ugh its like 6am! "Cake" I mumbled "Get up Gumball wants us at his castle for 7am". I heard Cake groan and roll over. "Caaake" I moaned. "Okay,Okay I'm getting up!" She exclaimed. With a yawn she hopped out of her drawer and stretched downstairs. Within minutes I smelt pancakes being cooked. Not wanting to eat them cold I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my clothes. Picking up my bunny hat I ran downstairs. _**

**_I sat at the table and fixed my hat over my head making sure to get all my hair in. "Is breakfast ready?" I asked. "Yup! One bacon pancake coming right up!" "Thanks Cake!" "No problem hun" She replied._**

**_Hmm I wonder what Gumball wants this time? Proberly another weak adventure… His are never that well…. Dangerous!_**

**_~At the Candy Kingdom~_**

**_I pushed open the door to the castle and looked around the pink room. "Gumball?" I asked. "Oh hello Fionna, Hello Cake" Came his voice as he stepped into the hall. "Now as you are aware I summoned you here, The thing is I am hosting a ball. For all the kingdoms. And I need you two to spread the word!" he said excitedly "Um yea sure we can do that!" I said "C'mon Cake" I sighed. I was so right. I smiled to myself. I mean I like Gumball maybe even like-like him he's one of my best friends! but the guy is too much of softie for my tastes. First stop.. The Goblin Kingdom!_**

**_~A few Kingdoms later~_**

**_"Okay Fi, Last one for Marshall Lee" Cake informed. "Kk lets go" _**

**_"Hey Marshall! Open up!" I shout banging my fists on the door. "Cake, he won't open up I don't think he's in!" I shout to her. She was waiting by the entrance of the cave. I sigh and turn around To come face to face with The Vampire King. I scream and punch him in the face. " OW! What you do that for!" he groaned "You surprised me" I huffed " surprised? Or scared!" "Surprised"  
He grabs a flyer from my hand. "What's this yoke for? Another one of Gumbutts party's?" "Yea Gumbutt," Marshall smirked "I mean Gumball's throwing a party for all the different kingdoms and I'm inviting you" I explained "Meh don't think I'll go. Sounds a bit boring for me.." "Fine your choice man," I say and begin to walk out of the cave. "I never said I definitely won't go" he shouts as I leave. _**

**_Marshall Pov_**

**_I float inside my house and grab an ice-pack The bruise had healed but it still throbbed a bit. Fionna.. Damn she was cute. Was it pervy for me to like her? I mean 1002 year difference. Yup definitely pervy. I floated upstairs with a sigh knowing I would end up going just to see her… Fuck Fionna how do you do this to me?_**


	2. chapter 2

**Fionna Pov**

I walked home with Cake. And sat on the couch. She sat beside me. "Fionna?" she asked. "MmmHmm" "Do you like Marshall Lee?" I jumped up in shock, why would she ask me that? Everyone knows me and Marshall are best bros! "Cake" I yelp "Why would you think that me and Marsh are bros! I've known him since I was like 12!" I shout. "Okay just checking…" She says distantly. I sigh and flop back down onto the couch. "Beemo!" I call "Yes Fionna?" She says waddling into the room. "Put on Kompys Castle" I laugh. It's Game On.

"CAKE! That's not fair you've beat me 20 times already can you not just give me this one game!?" "Sorry baby cakes that's not how this cat rolls". I stand up and put down the remote. "I'm not playing anymore" I pout like a six year old. "Aw come on Fi" "No. I'm going adventuring" "Be careful!" She warns. "puh-lease, Careful is my middle name" I joke. "Actually it's May!" I hear as I open the door. I shake my head trust Cake to answer everything.

I tread through the forest looking for wrong-doers, like that monster torturing seals over there… "A MONSTER TORTURING SEALS!" I mentally scream. I draw my sword and sprint into battle. This is my element Time slows down as I examine my target. He's about 2 heads taller than me and slouches. His fists are larger than his head and he is yellow in appearance. His flesh seems to bubble as his White eyes focus on me. I breathe in. "HEY YOU, BALD GUY... YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! COME AND GET ME!"  
I dodge his first attack and swing me sword in an arc catching his left shoulder. He roars in pain and blunders toward me, in one swift movement I'm behind him sword at the ready. He's mad now I can tell, He straightens up and his skin begins to boil. He catches me by surprise and his fist hits me in the ribs, knocking me to the ground. I look at where he hit me. A section of my shirt had been burned off and the skin underneath had begun to blister. I stood back up realising that I had cut my knee in the fall, nothing too serious though. Now it was my turn to be mad I picked up my sword and threw it in his direction. He had begun to walk back toward the seals after he had hit me and my sword caught him unawares. It stabbed him in the neck. He fell to the ground. I strode up to him and pulled out my sword. I was in need of medical attention. I decided to go to Marshall's place since it was closest.

When I arrived at the door I tentatively knocked. "MARSHALL!" I holler. "OPEN UP". I hear a lot of banging and smashing before the door opens the reveal Marshall. "Well Fi, You certainly look dashing" he smirks. "Don't I know it" I reply sarcastically. "Anyway Do you have a first aid kit?" "Yeah I think so…. Somewhere… Come in I'll be right back" I walk into his cave house and sit on the floor beside the couch. No way was I sitting on that rock. He comes back in and frowns handing me the first aid-kit. "What's wrong with my couch?" he asked "Dude there is no way I'm sitting on that rock" I laugh. He fakes hurt and floats above it. "Feels fine to me" He shrugs. I throw some cream at his head causing him to lose balance and fall onto the couch "OW!" he yelps. "Still comfy?" I ask. He doesn't respond he just looks sulky... I patch myself up and say bye. It's getting dark and Cake will be wondering where I was. So I run home. "Fionna honey what happened!" She shrieks as I enter the house. "You look terrible!" "So I've heard".

I explain to Cake about where I was before running to my room to shower and change. I take off my bunny hat and clothes before stepping under the war water. I let it roll over my skin and through my hair. I use my strawberry shampoo and conditioner as well as my mint body wash. I step out and dry off. I pull on my footie pyjamas.

"NIGHT CAKE" I shout before climbing into bed. I smile into my pillow before drifting off into dream land.

I dream I am flying… Flying through the stars… I close my eyes and sigh, this was freedom… When suddenly I am falling. Hurtling towards the ground at full speed. I scream and wake up.  
It was just a dream… Just a dream… I think before slipping back into dream land.. I have the same dream.. Only this time I don't wake up…  
I am screaming, falling at top speed when suddenly it stops? Strong arms are holding me. I look up at the face of my saviour…

It was Marshall Lee.


	3. chapter 3

**Gumball Pov**

I was lying in my bed when suddenly the room became cold. I sat up and turned my head toward the door. Ice Queen. She cackles and advances on me. "HEEEEELLPPPP!" I scream but it's too late. I'm already outside being flown towards her castle. "FIONNA!" I scream.

**Fionna Pov**

I wake up. "Cake" I shout, jumping out of bed. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" she mumbles. "I heard screaming!" "Fionna stop making up adventures" She moans. I get dressed quickly. I run over to Cake and lift her up. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not" I grimace as she struggles. I slowly descend the ladder cake still in my arms. I grab my adventure pack and pull it over my shoulders. Cake gives it and climbs in the pack. I open the door. It's raining. A lot. I run through the rain in the direction of the ice kingdom. I run past Marshall's cave where he is sitting looking at the rain? Hah Marshall is such a weirdo! "Fi?" He asks seeing me running in the rain. "Gumball in trouble, probably ice queen" I say through breaths. "Want a lift?" He questions "you're getting kinda wet" I cross my arms. He smirks, floats over and lifts me into the air. "Marsh!" I yelp "what are you doing!" "Helping you" he frowns. I sigh and let him carry me to the ice kingdom. I remember my dream and blush strangely this reminds me a lot of it.

We arrive at the ice kingdom and he sets me down on the window. I scream and run at ice queen who was locking the door to her ice cage. She screams and I punch her in the face and knock off her tiara. "Take that, Ice queen!" I shout. I quickly take her keys before running over to Prince Gumball. "Are you alright" I ask him as I unlock the door to the ice cage. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you" He replies. I pick him up and bring him over to the window. "marshall, Will you fly him back to the Candy kingdom? I'm gonna do some investigating" I smile. He groans and picks him up "Come on Gayball" He smirks flying him out of the castle. I lock Ice Queen in her own cage and take cake outta my bag. "Cake, C'mon let's go investigate" She also groans and follows me into the basement. "hey Fi, you should have a look at this!" she shout from the other side of the room. "what is it?" I ask as I walk over. "I dunno they look like potions?" "Hmmm" I say and I pick one up. "what would ice-queen use potions for? She's already magical?"

"FIONNA? CAKE?" I hear from upstairs "DOWN HEAR MARSHALL" I shout back before turning to look at the potions once again. Suddenly Marshall is by my side. "What're these for?" he asks. "We dunno… This is why we investigate this place weekly. Ice Queen does some weird junk." He frowns "She's not all bad!" he protests "Well I know that!" I say rolling my eyes. I turn around to look at him. Big mistake. The potion bottle I was holding smashes into the one Cake was holding. She drops hers in surprise and they fall onto the other one causing them all to smash. Suddenly a white orb begins to appear growing bigger and bigger. We all scream and run but not fast enough. We are all engulfed in white.

I stop screaming and I call out for my friends before the light grows brighter and I black out.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N thx for reviewing guys it really means a lot to know that people like my story: P **

**And AmberPandaStyles thx for the Advice I'll try better from now on. (See that I put a full stop! I'm so proud of myself)**

**Lolz Enjoy!**

**Fionnas Pov**

I couldn't deny it I looked beautiful The dress was strapless and ended just below my knees, it was straight until the bottom where it became loose and wavy it matched my eyes perfectly, It had a white plaited belt around the middle, I wore snow while heels and I had my hair down out of my hat Cake had cut it (with much struggle from me) to my ankles so it no longer trailed along the floor, I wore a white hairband with my signature bunny ears on it Cake had insisted on Makeup Soooo yeah Fionna the human was wearing mascara and lip gloss and eyeliner and blush big deal. I was ready I walked into the sitting room where Finn and Jake were playing Beemo "Wow!" Finn gasped with an awestruck expression "see you guys later I'm heading over to the Candy Kingdom" I said with a light smile enjoying their awestruck expressions. I grabbed my Sword and headed out.

When I arrived at the Candy Kingdom I headed to the dining room ignoring the looks from the Candy Staff. PG was waiting for me "why Fionna you look…." He was at a loss for words "so what are we going to do PG?" I asked "Well I was Thinking we could go to a movie first" he replied "SLAMACOW LETS ROLL!" I shouted.

**Marshalls Pov**

I was floating around Aaa looking for Fionna I couldn't help thinking maybe just maybe she'd be better off with gayball….. I did say maybe!

**Fionna Pov**

It was at that kissy bit in the movie I looked around EVERYONE was kissing I turned to look at Gumball he was looking really hopeful "Fionna" he breathed leaning in closer. He parted his lips slightly "Uh I have to go bathroom" I said quickly standing up and walking away I heard him sigh and I felt bad.

After the movie we went for Fish and Chips, Again he tried to make a move but I excused myself to get some more salt.

We had Just finished the meal and Gumball was looking fairly nervous "Fionna can I walk you home?" he asked. I doubt he could walk me back to MY home in MY tree fort in Ooo but I knew what he meant. "Yeah sure you can!" I replied happily.

"Fionna I can't help but feel that your embarrassed by me" "whaaaaa no man!" I was shocked he could say such a thing like what the glob I'm effing Fionna the Human! "But all night you have been making up excuses and declining me" Gumball said sadly. I heard a few Trees rustle and something fall out of one. "Probably just a squirrel" I thought "Um Gumball that's not the reason. The reason is that I've moved on when I was thirteen I loved you but you didn't love me back so I moved on and now all of a sudden you like me what the glob is up with that!" "F-Fi-Fionna I-I U-Unders-stand I'm going to g-go "He stammered as he ran off. Great now I felt even worse. My Best Friend had ditched me and now I had probably scarred Gumball for life…. WOULD THOSE TREES QUIT RUSTLING! I picked up my sword and flung it point first towards the tree. I heard a scream and I ran towards the tree. Which tree was it again! It's too dark to see! I picked a Tree in the hope it was the write one. It was I scaled the tree my sword had gotten stuck in the upper branches. I pulled it free. I heard a hiss of pain and I realised I was standing on something…or someone. I knew that hiss "Marshall?" "No shit Sherlock k, by the way your sword cut my arm..." he smirked. I instantly hopped down from the tree saying "Fuck off Marshall Lee, I'm glad my sword cut your our arm" Then I began to walk away. Of course he floated in front of me Blood dripping from his arm I felt a twinge of guilt but I ignored it. "Fionna let me explain" "okay then Talk" just as I said the last word I felt something cold pressed against my lips. My conscious was squealing OH MY GLOB IM KISSING MARSHALL LEE! He leaned away looking worried "I'm sorry It's okay if you don't love me back I shouldn't have freaked out" then he began to float away "MARSHALL WAIT" I screamed I grabbed his collar and whipped him around to face me I pressed my lips to his and kissed him I kissed Marshall Lee now not many people get to say that. "Marshall I love you but no one calls Fionna the Human Girl a weak little goody two shoes" I breathed. He looked elated and whispered "I love you too Fionna and that cut makes up for me calling you a weak little goody two shoes right" "Does it hurt" I asked "Not any more. And Fionna…." "Yeah" I knew you dragged me behind that ice for a smooch" "Quiet you "I said blushing "Hey Did Gumball bring you for a dance with that dress?" um well no" "then I guess I have the pleasure" He began to sing

_**Hey Fionna**_

_**Remember the Time we played video games outside **_

_**And the time Cake got stuck inside a Tree**_

_**Remember can you try when I almost nearly died**_

_**Without you there I don't know where I'd be**_

_**Give me the Liberty, to guess what you mean to me**_

_**Fionna**_

_**Fionna**_

_**You're my girl my bro-hee**_

_**Were tight like girly jeans**_

_**Fionna**_

_**FIOOOONNAAAAAA**_

_**You'll always be my bro were FM radio**_

_**Cus like when you put the first two letters of our name together that's what it speellss**_

_**Whoa, (he picks up his guitar and strums a beat)**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**Yeaaah**_

_**Nah nah nah naaah nah.**_

"Fionna will you be my girlfriend "he asked nervously

"Yes "I whispered

**So Guys how was that! I got the song off youtube check it up its called **

**Marshal-Lee the missing scene ****[fan animation] **

**Hope this chapter was MATHEMATICAL!**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Fionna Pov**

Marshall flew me home bridal style oh yea! When we arrived at Finn and Jakes Tree house he set me down "Bye babe "he smirked happily "uh byyeeeee duuuude" I replied. I walked inside Finn and Jakes house suddenly Finn came up to me and said "Soo you look happy are you finally going out with what's his face Marshall Lee?" "Um yeah man do you have a Girlfriend?" "Yeah me and Flame Princess are together!" "Savage!" I headed over to my bed which I had constructed on the sofa and changed into my adventuring clothes "Hey Cake doya want to do something?" I shouted no reply "Cake?" "CAKE!" I screamed. Finn heard me scream and ran upstairs "Fi are you okay?" "NO dude I can't find Cake!" "Ice King" he said "let's roll". As we ran (Jake was too lazy to come) we picked up Gumball who was picking flowers in Marshmallowy Mweadows "COME ON PG CAKES MISSING!" he instantly was on his feet running with us. We passed by Marceline's Cave house and Marshall Put on his Sun protection and flew after us. When we arrived at the Ice-Kingdom we stealthily crept into the castle. "Cake you there" I whispered "Fi is that you" "Yeah were going to bust you out" "Fi it's a trap! Run" Cake screamed "WHAT!" I shouted suddenly we were shoved into the ice-cage. "LET US OUT" marshall screamed. PG was crying. And Finn and I well we were trying to bust us out you know hero instincts. "Do you hear that Finn asked me "yeah it's like cackling" "Ice King doesn't cackle…?" "But Ice Queen does…. Of course she was with us when we got transported here." I face palmed myself how could I be so stupid. "So you finally figured it out" Ice Queen laughed as she came into view "Ice King I have a surprise for you!" Ice King Came into view "Oh my you caught them" he started a little dance laughing the whole time "Now with the hero's out of the way we are free to kidnap princes and princesses, yippie"he said. The two ice wizards left the room. I went to sit over beside Cake who was completely frozen apart from her head. "How did they capture you?" I asked my sister "I was on my way home from the Candy Kingdom I had been discussing how we could get home with PB and then out of nowhere a block of ice fell on me blacking me out then when I woke up I was in here" Cake replied teeth chattering. Tears began to flow down my cheeks ugh what has been up with me lately all this crying is makes me sick "how are we ever going to get home" I sobbed. Marshall floated over beside me "It's going to be okay Fi, Don't worry kay" he took me on his lap and I burrowed my face in his plaid shirt he rubbed my back and hummed a tune "Every little thing is gonna be all right" he sang. Gumball looked extremely Jealous he cleared his throat "So are you two dating now?" he asked, Cake raised her eyebrows. I blushed scarlet "You better believe it" Marshall smirked

It was getting dark now and I opened my adventuring pack looking for a solution to our problem Finn also opened his pack "Do you have anything Finnegan" He blushed and shook his head "Don't call me that "He moaned "Do you have anything Fi" "Nope" Gumball sighed "I guess we'll just have to wait until the morning "he said.

I woke up on Marshall's chest "Marshy wake up!" "Hmm whaaaaa" he said dopily "I should be cold right now but I'm sweating!" "Fi look over there" hmmm what was that it was like FIRE! Oh my glob someone was on fire but wait I recognised that figure "I think its Flame Prince" I whispered "Um hello Fionna" he said nervously as he approached the bars "FP how did you get here!" I asked "It's been awhile Fionna, but I got here because whenever I'm mad I come to the ice kingdom to burn it off without hurting anyone but now I'm usually able to control it I even learned flame shield off Flambo!" god FP was even hotter now but I'm dating Marshal. "Cool good job can you cast Flame shield on us now" I asked standing up and taking Marshals hand. He eyed my hand before taking a deep breath and nodding. Was he jealous of Marshal? It's been two years he's bound to have a girlfriend by now….right? He touched us one by one on the head with his index finger. It was weird watching all my friends shiver and turn blue. I was last he looked really shy about touching me on the head there was something in his eyes that I'd seen before but I couldn't place it wait I looked at PG, of course! He looked at me the same way FP did….. Does that mean that they're both in Love with ME! God I'm more popular than I thought! Flame Prince touched the bars and they instantly melted then he sort of sat beside cake and put up his hands as if he were warming them up house panting like CRAZY!

I decided to have a sleepover with everyone who had been at the ice-kingdom. We were all in our pyjamas sitting around Beemo having a tournament on a racing game he made. "Hot cocoa! Hot cocoa!" I chanted as I brought in a tray of Hot Cocoa. "WOO HOT COCOA!" Finn shouted as I handed them out "I dyed yours red marshy" I smiled "thanks Fi" he said pulling me down into a kiss it sent like electric shockwave down my spine I broke the kiss. "It may not matter to you but I don't like drinking cold cocoa" he simply stuck his tongue out. The whole house was turned blue for Flame Prince we had turned it into a game everything we touched in a game of tag got turned blue and once it was fire proofed we couldn't touch it anymore or were out. I got out like in the first 10mins the walls on either side of me turned blue. I pouted and sat on the couch with my arms crossed and my bottom lip sticking out. My hair was out of my hat and it cascaded down to my knees.

Now we were all watching _Heat Signature_ with popcorn all seven of us were curled up on the couch it was really…..cosy? stuffy?, fun? Anyway we all fell asleep about half way through the movie. I sighed before drifting off a bad day had turned into the best day ever.

**Marshalls Pov!**

Everyone else was asleep. I sighed and looked at my lap and it occurred to me that I would live forever but she wouldn't…. I could change her, No Fionna would hate that she would miss the sun and the taste of food and warmth. I put my hand to her chest; I could feel her heart beating. An idea occurred to me. I gently eased myself off the sofa. It was time to visit my mother.

**SO THERE'S CHAPTER 5! WHAT DOYA THINK? WHAT DO YOU THINK HIS IDEA IS? WHY AM I SHOUTING! **

**-DestinyTheVampireQueen**

**P.S. I'm not making Lady Rainicorn Pregnant in this story because I can't think of a way to make it important…..**

**P.P.S. CYA PEEPS!**


	6. chapter 6

**A/N sorry won't be able to update for awhile cus I'm goin on holiday but I will suggest some fics to read in the meantime**

**Triangles by fioleefan**

**I don't sparkle by girlwithcomputor**

**Forgive me by fioleefan**

**From triangles to squares by vampireprincessfreya**

**Human heart immortal soul by vampireprincessfreya**

**Twitch by schrodinger's zombie**

**ENJOY! (until I get back then you shall worship me mwhahahaha**


	7. chapter 7

**Chappttteeeeer…. What chapter is this again? A/N btw im adding a few kay theres**

**Flo – Flo is a werewolf who was abandoned at the edge of Aaa as a cub. She grew up in the wild, She has short messy hair that sticks up everywhere (it's brown ) she has like tanned skin and has Jet green eyes. Her style is black combats black skinny jeans and black T-shirt. So black Is her favourite colour. She is 12 and has a twin sister she is hyper and a dare devil.**

**Felix - Flos twin sister. Same life story and junk. Felix has wavy long violet hair that reaches middle of her back she often tyes it in a high ponytail leaving her bangs free. She has tanned skin and is mischevios and agile she is very pretty and is good at medicinal stuff. She wears anything colourful! **

**P.S. sorry 4 the wait **

**P.P.S. they were born werewolfs **

**Oh oh btw check this out!**

**(\ (\ ( -.-)zzz O_(")(")**

**Marshalls Pov**

I strode through the nightosphere Ignoring the bows from the demons I smirked and threw my axe-bass over my shoulder. I decided to float toward the castle instead, after all I may never float again (hint hint) I arrived at the door. I hesitated before knocking I heard footsteps before the door creeped open I was 'greeted' by a grim skeleton butler "Ah our King has returned, here to see your mother hmm shes in her room" he muttered under his breath. I gave him the rocker sign before floating to my mothers room. To tell the truth I was nervous after the fry incident and all but nows a better time than ever right? I inhaled and stepped in. Her face was one of shock "Marshall" she smirked "Yes Hannah im home" I jeered "and I need to ask you something" "I already know and you need to….."

**Fionnas Pov**

"MARSHALL!" I screamed "MARSHALL STOP PLAYING GAMES!" I don't know why I tried he wouldn't come I knew that he was gone "Marshall" I whispered "Yeah Blue" I heard a smirk behind me "I've got a serius adventure for us to go on"

**OMG it's soo short glob help me I'll try do a longer one next time kay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N omg I just looked at my story and realized my bunny thing was all put on the same line :O and btw I don't accept flamers don't like don't read kay.**

**Fionnas Pov**

I groaned, why wouldn't Marshall tell me what this Adventure was for? I unloaded my Adventure Pack in my room. I found my pyjamas and extra clothes and put them in my adventure pack, I packed spare weapons, food (most of it was red :P) First aid, sunblock and after sun for Marshall annndddd junk like that. I threw my pack on my back and climbed down the ladder to meet the others a.k.a. Marshall and Cake "Ya ready?" I asked "Good luck Fionna" Beemo said happily "thanks BMO!" and then we discussed our plan. Marshall pulled out a Map of Aaa "Okay we have to-" "your leaving" Finn interrupted sadly "um yeah" Marshall said scratching the back of his head "well I guess I'll cya sister…" "Sister what do you mean" I exclaimed "well I was at the candy kingdom and PB and PG were researching humans and they looked at our Family trees and were well twins…." I gasped tears in my eyes "Finn" I said running up to him to give him a hug "Finn" I whispered . He sniffed and nodded "good luck dude" I nodded and then turned back to Marshall "what were you saying" I asked politely "we have to travel east of the grasslands, go through the depths of the good forest. Then we have to climb flare point mountain cross the blizzard desserts then defeat the daughter of Jupiter and soak her crown in lava from the blizzard dessert?" "Um Marshall not to burst your bubble or anything but the blizzard dessert in COLD not HOT" cake pointed out. "ummm well I don't Know!"He retorted "Um guys that is a map of Aaa sooooo it's OPPOSITE….grasslands, Evil forest, frost point mountain, lava dessert, Son of Jupiter, Duh" Marshall Face palmed himself and Cake burst out laughing. "Rhombus let's roll!"

We set off at night so as to avoid Marshall getting burned. Cake stretched big for us to sit on. "Hey Fi" Marshal asked I blushed at the pet name "yeah marshy" I questioned "What are you gonna do when you get back to Aaa?" "Well uh I never really thought about" I blushed "You won't have to bother with ice Queen anymore at least" he smirked "CAKE head for the ice kingdom first!" "What why?" "Don't ask why, just go!" I replied

We arrived at the ice-kingdom and I jumped off and ran inside. I heard noises coming from the bedroom and heard moans….. I shrugged it off and pushed open the door. "Ice queen you want to come-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed. Ice queen and ice king were nude and he had his… in her….. And were…. I ran for my life.

"Guys uh they're fine lets go" "why what were they doing" Marshall asked I blushed and spaced out for the rest of the journey across the grasslands. When the sun started to rise we made camp in a cave. I dished out the food (strawberry's and apples :P) and tucked in then I rolled out my sleeping bag without bothering to change I instantly fell asleep.

**Marshall Lee Pov**

I crept out of the cave with my umbrella while Fionna and Cake slept. I needed to find Bog -blood, Nyth eyes and purple grass. I looked in the short grass for Nyths, Bog for bog-blood and EVERYWHERE for purple grass. When all three were found I returned to the cave and put them in my orange backpack. Then I decided to wake up the girls, "Fiiiiooooonnnaaaaaa, Caaaaaaakkkeeeeeee" I sang. Cake moaned and turned around while Fionna jumped out of her sleeping bag screamed at my lizard face and pinned me to the ground her sword at my neck in two seconds. "DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" she panted "kay just let me up!" I pouted angry and embarrassed that my joke had backfired. "Right let's go" she said packing up her sleeping bag and waking up Cake. Cake stretched big and made me a house thing on her back for the Sun. After ages of traveling we arrived at the evil forest (that cool thing with the crow noise and birds flying out of a tree) . I'll have to admit it really was intimidating….. But I wouldn't let Fionna know that! Cake unstreched herself and We began to walk into the forest….

-Fionnas body lay limp in a bed of leaves. Cake was having a meltdown she couldn't stop sobbing and me Tears slid silently down my cheeks my heart was falling apart I never should have fallen in love with a mortal I felt like I was dying again I felt suicidal…

*flash back*(general Pov)

The trio was walking through the depths of the forest of doom when it came out of nowhere Fionna was in the lead but she wisent concentrating it fell from above their heads. Massive Rocks were being dropped by the creepy cool birds they landed on Fionnas head. She fell without a sound….

*flash back end*

**Marshall Lee Pov.**

I stood up and began to walk away "Marshall comes back here" Cake sniffed but I didn't hear her I kept walking, kept walking right into the Sun…. I took off my T-shirt and screamed my pain to Grob, Gob, Glob and Grod then the burns became too much I collapsed.

I awoke confused and angry, who had stopped me? I growled and stood up before realising that I don't have the strength to stand. I sighed and lay back down. My ears perked up with my vampiric hearing I could just barely hear whispering, I sat up, _"Felix he's awake!" "Jeez Flo you're going to wake the others calm down!" "stop whispering loudly!" "now were both silently screaming!". _"Show your selves" I growled as two young girls came into view. One girl had short scruffy brown hair, tanned skin, Jet Green eyes, and she wore black combats, black skinny jeans and a black T-Shirt while the other had tanned skin, purple back length hair that had been tied in a high pony tail with her bangs falling in front of her face, she also had Jet Green eyes and was wearing white ankle convers and was wearing denim skinny jeans and a maroon Galway jersey? "Umm I'm Flo" said the girl in black "and I'm Felix" said the other "where am I?" I asked cautiously "you're in our house!" they answered simultaneously "where are you parents?" I asked "ummm we don't have any…." Felix answered softly "yeah we've been living all twelve years of our lives in a good forest…" Flo added but stopped short as Felix shook her head. "here let me change your bandages" Felix said and got to work ignoring my winces of pain all she would say is "shake off and man up" there she goes again! "where's Fionna? Where's Cake?!" I asked when she Finished panic clear in my voice I had completely forgotten about them. "Oh they're in our room" Flo said gleefully "And Felix put some stuff on his bed side table "are these the things you needed?" "oh uh yeah they are! But how did you know that?" I glared at them "we um we uh went through you're bag" she said nervously. I sighed and tried to stand up successfully I took a step forward then quickly grabbed my stuff shoved it in my orange pack, and ran for my life. One thing was going through my mind – Find Fionna I slammed open every door I passed until I found them sleeping in a room I quickly woke Cake and she jumped up hissing "smells like wolf" she hissed. "Fionna wake up!" I quietly screamed at her. "she won't wake she's in a coma" Came an icy voice from the door "you possibly think you can outrun us?" "You think you can outrun were wolves?" Cake hissed "We were only trying to help you know.." Flo came into view then Felix who laid her hand on her sister's shoulder and said in a softer voice "to wake her pour this on her face" she tried to hand it to cake but she hissed and backed up so she handed it to me instead. Cake and I took positions on either side of the bed. I slowly poured the concoction over her face. Her eyes fluttered open. I sighed with relief and I hugged her tight and kissed her (no tongue!) In minutes she was ready to go "right let's go to frost point mountain" She exclaimed "Um can we come" a shy voice whispered from the door Felix was standing there blushing madly "yeah of course you can you saved our lives! We have to return the favour!" She smiled and cheered and called her sister to get their packs. It seems Felix was the elder of the two when the two girls were ready we set out.

Flo and Felix knew the way through the forest and we got out quickly and continued walking east to frost point mountain…

**Yay! This chapter in longer! WOOHOO! Hope it was good please read and review!**

**Yer mate**

**-DestinyTheVampireQueen**


	9. chapter 9

**Fionnas Pov**

I gasped as we neared frost point mountain the temperture was colder than the ice kingdom! "Hang on everybody" I said teeth-chattering and I numbly undid my bag and fished out my pink woollen jumper. Marshall raised his eyes and I just shrugged he didn't feel the cold so he was fine Cake was covered in fur and had her booties, and Felix and Flo were wearing the 'correct' gear as they would say. Flo was wearing a black hoodie over black track pants and knee high snow boots and had her hood pulled over her head, Felix wore a white zip-up hoodie bright red track pants and white knee-high snow boots as well as a white beanie had over her hair which was blowing in the breeze as she had taken it out of her ponytail. "Ya Ready?" Flo asked "Yep! Let's go!"

We began the climb up the mountain. I shivered teeth chattering breath icy my hands fumbled for grip on the icy stones I was afraid to look at them for fear of frost-bite I think the cold was even getting to Marshall! Felix and Flo were stumbling and I remembered that they were only 12 years old "uh guys, Maybe we should find a place to C-Camp" I shouted hoarsely over the snow storms. I heard yes and thank glob from Felix and Flo Marshall Grunted and Cake grabbed onto my back. I looked around only seeing white then I sat down and began to dig slowly hands numb from Cold. Cake saw and began to help as did everyone else. We dug a snow Cave. I shivered and crawled inside cake followed then Marshall when the girls didn't follow I got worried and stuck my head out "aren't you comin?" "Umm but when we… you know….. Change?" "Are you dangerous?" "Well no but we um we grow?" "So?" Felix sighed her defeat and followed me into the hole.

**Marshalls Pov**

I waited until everyone had fallen asleep before crawling out of the snow cave. It was dark in there so I was judging by their breathing. I inhaled then cold air and stepped out. I turned my head had I just heard a sneeze? I saw two large shapes sitting beside the snow cave. One black and one white… like yin and yang. Flo and Felix. Felix I guessed was white, and Flo was black they howled in perfect harmony signalling that all was well. they were in perfect harmony. I found my ingredients, which were snow that never melts and Ice that never breaks before returning to the tent to sleep.

**Felix Pov**

I howled out to Marshall with my twin all was well for now. I snorted and pawed the ground out of boredom. Fionna had said to stay in the cave but we silently creeped out. All my idea by the way. Somehow I grinned at my mischievousness. Marshall returned to the tent and I nodded to him as did Flo. I breathed in and lay down closing my eyes….

I awoke to a sound I never wanted to hear my sister in pain… I growled it was my duty to protect my twin as it was hers to protect me. The squealing turned to screaming as she changed no power left in her. I didn't think I sprang. The creature was larger than me and had a scaly coat I bared my Fangs and bit it, Flo stood up shook off the snow and screamed for Fionna Marshall and Cake before changing once more and joining me attacking it. Fionna and Cake ran out ready for battle, they sprang as one.


	10. chapter 10

**Fionna Pov**

I heard Flo scream my name and instantly jolted up and grabbed my sword cake woke up hearing my rush to get my sword and sprang after me through the entrance we sprang at the beast as one. Marshall heard my war cry which I must admit was pretty cool and he changed into a big bat and charged the…. Whatever it was. Felix had been knocked unconscious and her and Flo had changed back Flo (obviously tougher than her twin) was dragging her to safety. I breathed in letting the adrenaline of the battle flood my body I opened my eyes and a battle planned formed in my head. Cake had wrapped herself around IT and marshall was punching its face. I ran at the beast, Swung my Sword in one great arc then changed my attack when it swooped to the right I caught it between the ribs where there was a gap. Cake unstreched and fainted for some reason then I saw it I called out to marshall but it was too late. Spikes jutted out of every part of its body Marshall Fell. I screamed dropped my sword and charged the beast with my hands….. Then I BEAT THE STUFF OUT OF IT! Then right as it fell its great black claw reached out and stabbed me through the stomach then…. Nothing…. (Again!)

I woke up with red snow surrounding me I gasped in pain a gaping hole was through my whole body I blinked back tears and began to crawl leaving red snow behind me I felt dizzy and weak I weakly called the name of my companions knowing I would proberly never see their faces again I curled up in the snow ready to die. One thought passed my mind – they had left me to die….. then I walked into the bright white light.

**OMG its sooooo short! But I just felt like I had to end it there! Since it only took me 15mins to write this I can start my next chapter like now! OH AND FOR READERS OUT THERE IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED It was stated that the second Fionna and Cake episode titled "Bad Little Boy" will premiere this season. It will mark the return of Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee (voiced by Donald Glover). Flame Princess will come back to redeem herself. Lady Rainicorn's and Jake's children will be born. There will also be an episode animated by David O'Reilly, an Irish animator.[65] Season 5 will begin with the airing of a two-parter on Monday November 12, 7:30 p.m. (ET/PT) on Cartoon Network.[66]!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – ****_Adventure time girl 123_**** I used to really appreciate your cheery comments but like your last one was kinda mean….. Also I'm obs not gonna kill off Fionna for good and some people might wanna know about season 5 L but yea no offence taken :P I'm just a very happy forgiving person! Soz bout the time gap in my chapters schools been hectic….. ENJOY!**

**_Marshalls POV_**

I woke my body covered in snow I had pains all over my body but with my vampiric healing they had all covered up. Cake lay beside me and Flo and Felix were two joined up lumps in the snow. I decided to dig them out. I uncovered their bruised, cut bodies and checked for a pulse I would have breathed in relief but I am a vampire…. Suddenly that word didn't sound so great anymore. I looked around for My Bunny, but she was nowhere to be seen. I cried her name frantically before getting to my feet and waking Cake, Felix and Flo we looked and looked but without luck. I heard a whimper from the distance and I ran towards it hoping it was Fionna there was blood on the ground. Then I saw Fionna she lay in a bloody heap on the ground. "Fionna! Wake up!" I screamed shaking her "please Fionna… I-I-I need you" I whispered. Flo and Felix looked at each other nodded then went and picked up her bloody form then they began to carry her "Marshall, you might want to melt some snow for the desert" Flo called back to me her voice cracking as tears slid down her face, Cake was sobbing her heart out but not me I felt hollow, I never really thought about it but now it was all too real Fionna was dead. I numbly nodded a hole in my heart, I finally had her and now she was gone….. Why….

**_Fionna Pov?_**

I was flying through space there were stars around me burning low and beautiful. Suddenly the stars disappeared I saw a toddler with golden hair trailing down her back exploring a forest, the girl seemed familiar but I couldn't place her after all that was all in the world of the living it didn't matter anymore. Then the vision changed, again I saw the girl she was maybe 7 sewing a hat together. Again it changed, I saw the girl maybe 12 now, wearing a bunny hat and fighting a monster. I was flying again but then the stars disappeared once again. I saw the girl maybe 15-16 saving her friends and then she was stabbed. The vision changed, I saw the same girl curled up in a ball her face was tear streaked. Again the vision changed I saw the bunny girl being carried by two young girls one with purple hair the other with brown, A cat then stretched big to carry them and the bloody heap with the bunny hat. A vampire came into view he floated up onto the Cat and sat down as well his face cold, expressionless. Again I was flying but this time over a graveyard I saw people standing beside a gravestone that looked like a normal gravestone but it had bunny ears. Not that it mattered. I was curious to know the name so I flew down to the rock. on the stone it said "here lies Fionna The Human The Last Human In Existence – In Her Years of Life She Saved Many Lives And Was A Fearless Adventurer R.I.P You Will Never Be Forgotten" I gasped, Memories flowed through my head I closed my eyes…. I opened them I was over the Cat again. I saw the girl – Fionna – Me…. I wanted to return I swam/flew over to the body and tried to force myself to get in. I took a deep breath and flew in MY mouth and time sped up.

I gasped as air entered my lungs I moaned and rubbed my head what had happened? I thought to myself. My vision was blurred I rapidly blinked until my vision cleared. I was in a cave. ALONE! "Marshall? Marshy?" I called hesitantly "CAKE! FLO, FELIX!" I screamed I ran outside. What was happening did they abandon me? I raised my hands in front of my eyes to block the glare of the Sun. WAIT SUN! Memories flooded my head. I stumbled backward and looked at my hands, there was dried blood all over them and the nails were long and broken there were several cuts all over my hands. I inhaled and nervously looked down at my body, My clothes were torn and my skin was cut and bloody but the worst part, I could see right through my stomach there was a gaping hole in the middle of my stomach, And I could see my ribs very clearly as they jutted out. I licked my lips I was thirsty and my lips were cracked. I shakily stood up again and walked out of the cave. I was in the desert. How long had I been gone for?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N im sosososooo sorry! I know it's a short chapter and I haven't updated for ages! But please do enjoy RandR plz **

**-DestinyTheVampireQueen**

**Marshall Pov**

I had stopped eating. No longer sleeping. I didn't even talk anymore. My face was blank, always blank. I could tell the others were worried about me. Cake stuck close to Flo and Felix. I knew she was afraid of me not eating. But she was gone. My Fionna was gone. I looked up at the sun from under my umbrella. I hated this desert. I hated Ooo. I hated Aaa. I hated the world. We had left her. Flo said that she was gone and that she would just attract predators. I blamed myself. I could have helped her. I left her. I left my Fionna…

**Flo Pov**

I looked at Marshall. I barely knew him or anyone except Felix. I was worried though. "Marshall?" I asked tentatively. No reply. "Marshall" I screamed. Not even a glance. Felix touched my arm. I suppose you could call my sister the sensitive caring smart mischievous one. She had a sneaky approach to everything while I just did the first thing to pop into my head. I preferred to live on the wild side. Suddenly Felix tensed up. "Flo?!" She exclaimed shaking my arm. "Can you smell that?" She asked. I breathed in. My eyes widened. No it couldn't be. I smelled Fionna! If I was able I would wolf out and run. But it was too hot. It was even hotter at night though. I breathed in again and looked at Flo for confirmation. "She's alive" I gasped breathlessly.

**Fionna Pov**

I stumbled across the desert. I was burned, bleeding, hungry, thirsty, hot, weak, and sore. I could hardly see. I saw three of everything and my vision was blurry. I stumbled and tripped in the sand. Unable to get up I lay face down on the ground. And I began to cry well sort of. I was so dehydrated nothing ran down my cheeks I lay there gasping and choking. "Cake" I choked out "Where are you?"

***3 hours later**

I shoved my hands under my body and attempted to lift myself up or at least roll myself over. I shakily pushed up my body onto my knees and put a hand up to my eyes to protect them from the sun. I got to my feet and stumbled forward.

I dragged on for 3 days and three nights. Without stopping. I could feel eyes watching me; vultures circled the red sky above me. I didn't know what else I could do I screamed and stumbled onwards. I wasn't going down without a fight. No effing way.

**Marshall Pov….. Again!**

I let my girlfriend die my bunny my Fi my Blue… I breathed in the dusty desert air. It almost smelled a bit like Fionna... FIONNA!? It was barely smellable but yet it was there!? The sweet smell of vanilla mixed with human blood. Blood. Blood….. My eyes turned crimson. It had been awhile since I had had human blood. "Cake, Go Back. Now" I growled. "But we are almost out of the desert?!" she exclaimed. I glared at her and she gulped and turned around. Don't worry my love I'm coming especially for you…


	13. chapter 13

**A/N just a short chapter…. ENJOY!**

**~DestinyTheVampireQueen**

**Fionna Pov**

"Cake" I choked "Cake?" who is Cake? I can't remember... I just know I need to find her. "Cake is that you?" Who am I? How did I get here? Am I dead? "Cake..? Help me?"

_I collapsed_

**Cake Pov**

My Baby girl…. She's gone. I'm scared. where is Marshall taking me and the rest. This whole dessert smells like evil and blood. Blood… Marshall used to drink blood… Used to…

_I collapsed_

**Marshall Pov**

"Stop" said the voice at the back of my head. "You don't need to do this! We love her" "_You _love her" I growled. I stood up. Had no choice cake collapsed? "STOP!" the voice screamed. I am so close to her now the smell is intoxicating. "STOP NOW!" The voice screamed. I laughed hysterically then gave in.

I opened my eyes. I saved Fionna.

_I collapsed_

**Felix Pov**

I'm too hungry Cake Collapsed and so did Marshall Hehe this is how it ends aye. I looked at my sister and she looked at me thinking the exact same thing. I could tell. "I love you Flo" "I love you Felix" I grabbed her hand and

_We collapsed_


	14. chapter 14

**_A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just looked back on the old chapters and realised just how crap they were so I'm going to redo most of them…. R&R please!_**

**_Marshall Pov_**

**_I opened my eyes. Then squeezed them shut again. The sun was too bright and yellow.. Like her hair.. Fionna… Fionna? There it was her smell in the sand! I stood up and opened my eyes, on the sand there was dried blood.. A trail of dried blood. I ran, following the trail of blood. Until it abruptly ended. I looked around confused. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something white? I got down on my hands and knees. Was that her hat? I dug away the sand quickly and took out what was her hat, I emptied it of sand. If this was her hat where was she? _**

**_I scanned my surroundings looking for more clues. Not finding any I began to look for my other friends. I would need them to find her. My Fionna is out there and she is alive, I know she is. "Cake?" I called my voice hoarse and cracked, "Flo? Felix?" I called again. Just then I saw the sand stir a bit and then purple hair rose up out of it. "What did I miss?" The wolf asked "Where's Flo?" She asked again sounding panicked. "Flo? Flo!?" She started digging through the sand looking for her younger twin. Then she began dragging something out from under the sand and as soon as I saw the once tanned hand become pale I knew we might be too late. _**_(I've decided that when werewolves are dying they have about a week before they die, unless they can find a cure… A cure that __once__ existed.. While they are dying their skin slowly becomes like dead people white starting at their fingertips it spreads. They die when all of their skin turns white.) __**Flo checked her sister's hand and then seeing what I saw she began to cry. "Flo" she cried/gasped. She turned to look at me. Her grass green eyes turned red with anger. "You!" she growled "This is entirely your fault!" She screamed "If you hadn't tried to kill yourself like a fucking sadistic, psychopath then we wouldn't be here, and the only person I ever really cared about wouldn't be destined to die. I HATE YOU MARSHALL LEE, I HATE YOU! You're a monster, you don't belong here! I'd tell you to go get a life but you're already dead! And even now you're dying again! And I figure the sun is much more painful than claws and teeth so I am going to let you kill yourself instead. Get lost Marshall Lee can't you see when you're not wanted!" I stayed where I was, looking at the ground letting the sun burn me. Felix's words stung like a knife. "I said GET LOST!" she screamed. I turned and began to walk away. She was right I am a monster. I looked back and watched as Felix brought Flo back to consciousness and gave her water. A shape that must have been Cake crawled over to them and hugged them. I really wasn't wanted… I turned again and floated away. I didn't look back.**_

**_Fionna Pov_**

**_I crawled towards the cave I had first found myself in. It's safer to be in here. I had gotten so far… I honestly had hoped that they would decide that they still loved me and that they would come back for me but that didn't happen... I am going to die… again but the weird thing is I think I want to._**

**_I threw away my hat that hat belonged to the Fionna who was brave and could fight through anything… This Fionna was a wimp and a coward…_**

**_I didn't deserve to wear my hat. _**

**_I lay down. "Please let me die... Please let me die" I repeated over and over until Sleep took me._**

**_I opened my eyes and sat up what was that noise? Someone was shouting… Loudly. I covered my ears and cried. "Make the voices stop!" I pleaded to myself "Make it stop" I cried. The voices must be in my head... There is no-one else around to scream. I remember Marshall teasing me saying I would become a crazy cat lady! Of course I had protested and said that wouldn't happen because I only _****_knew _****_one cat. I guess he was right... I am crazy… I was crazy to think that I could actually go home… I really am crazy. I took my hands away from my ears. The voices had stopped. I sighed. "I suppose I should watch one last sunrise" I said to myself. I crawled to the front of the cave and sat down. It's a beautiful day to die… It really is. _**

**_I closed my eyes. And before I knew it I was asleep again.  
My dream was blank. I saw myself as I had looked only a few weeks before. I was clean; my clothes weren't torn and dirty. And I looked normal. Then I saw my face... My skin was pale, my eyes were dark and hollow, and there were dark circles around them. My mouth was turned down in a frown and my lips were cracked. Suddenly my body became thinner and thinner, paler and paler. I saw cuts open up and begin to bleed, The wound in my stomach appeared like a black hole my clothes became dirty and torn, My left sock and shoe disappeared And my foot appeared covered by deep cuts and burns my nails broke and became jagged. I lost my right shoe and the sock fell down to my ankle. My skin began to blister and boil. My hair became matted and messy. My ribs jutted out from what was left of my t-shirt. _**

**_Suddenly a voice spoke. " FIONNA" it boomed "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE, IF I HAD WANTED YOU TO DIE YOU WOULD HAVE A LONG TIME AGO. FLO IS DYING AND MARSHALL HAS BEEN TURNED OUT. THEY STILL NEED YOU AND THEY NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE YOU. NOW RISE MY CHILD AND DO WHAT YOU KNOW YOU MUST. I MUST NOW LEAVE. DON'T LOSE FAITH FIONNA. TRUST YOUR HEART"_**

**_I woke. I stood. I walked. I was going to find_**** them.**


End file.
